A new friend
by Blue-shine-angel
Summary: Hinata was always misunderstood and teased her father thought she was worthless.She had no friends Intill the new kid came.Hinata will meet diffrent Naruto boys in each chapter but their will be a little twist.rewrote the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

I, Hinata was always a failure and my father thought I was weak and that I was a disgrace to the clan.

My younger sister Hanabi was always stronger than me always grabbing my father's attention. To them I was nothing but a pile of dust that nobody cared about.

Nobody understood me.

Accept my mother. She was always kind and was the only one that could always make me smile.

But, she died when I was 3 years old leaving my alone to suffer a world with disapproving glares.

At school I would be always be called white eyes and weirdo. I had no friends.

Until he came… the new kid that defended me,

People also, called him weird and teased him just like me.

I felt bad knowing that another person is going through the same thing I was.

So at lunch I asked "a...ano...Can...I…eat...lunch with you"

He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes but upon hearing my question his sadness vanished only to be replaced with joy.

"Sure you can" the boy said

I learned a lot about him and I told him about me.

He got really angry when I told him that my father thought I was worthless.

Seeing his red face made me feel better knowing that I finally had I true friend.

He smiled and told me that he would take care of me only to smile a bigger smile.

I smiled back knowing that he would be the only one to see it.

He told me that he was my angel and would protect me

I blushed but I knew that he meant every word..

LEE POV

I heard a lot of commotion in the class that I would be joining.

I came in the class room to see all the kids teasing a girl.

I never liked people to be teased.

"HEY STOP TEASING HER "I shouted

"Oh look it is fuzzy brows trying to be a hero and rescue his princess" a girl with pink hair sneered.

I just ignored her and headed to my seat.

At lunch the girl that was being teased asked if she could sit with me.

"Sure" I said

I told her about how I couldn't do ninjustsu and she told me how her mother died and how her father thought of her as worthless.

I got really mad finding out a person would say his new friend was worthless.

But, I smiled and told her that I would care for her, be her friend.

I saw her smile back.

I felt lucky that I would be the only one to see her true smile.

"I am going to be your angel, so that I can protect you" I said

She blushed at that, I thought when she blushed she looked cuuuuute.

Now I have a true friend.

well that is the end of the you enjoyed review and if you don't like lee with Hinata then vote for who you like

In a review

Saskue and Hinata

Gaara and Hinata

Lee and Hinata

Shikamaru and Hinata

Naruto and Hinata

Neji and Hinata even though they are cousins

Kiba and Hinata

Well vote for any of these people well Got to go!

P.S If there are other pairings feel free to tell me.


	2. gaaraxhinata

Well here is the seacond chapter everybody.

I am informing everybody that I am going to make a diffrent kinds of pairing for Hinata so if

you have a spacific kind of boy you want with

Hinata please review now and their will be a little twist when I am done writing all of the pairings for Hinata so be prepared well I am starting with Garra well here it goes Gaara and Hinata!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

I was lonley nobody wanted to be my friend. They were all scared of me I don't know why but everytime I see the fear in their eyes my heart starts to clench.

My mom's sister told me that the only cure for it was love. Love? I never knew what it ment untill today. The day that I made my first friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata's POV

Lee had gone some place with his new teacher for a while and I missed him greatly.

All the other kids don't tease me anymore instead the ingnore my now.

Well I never cared about that since I had Lee with me but he was not here anymore.I was walking towards were the training ground were I thought I might as well do something while Lee is Gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gaara's POV

I sat their in the training grounds. I was thinking what my new school would be like.

I used to live in Suna but, my father wanted me to go to school in Konoha. Questions filled my head. Would kids here be the same in Suna?

Will I finally make a friend? I was deep in thought. My thoughts were broken by a soft yet angelic voice"a..a..ano.are you...u..u..using this spot to ..t..t..t..train"

I heard the voice say .I inclined my head towards her. I saw her jumped. I knew it this place is no diffrent from Suna I thought.

I got up and started to Run but then something stoped me the girl she was holding onto my arm. I look at her and see her blush.

The same soft ye angelic voice speaks again. "I..I...I am...So..Sorry I..Did not...mean to...desturb..y..you" This time I look her in the eyes and their is no fear.. I

think why does she not have fear in here eyes . "It's ok ano I was wondering why are you not scared of me." She looks at me with confued eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata's POV

I saw a boy their in the training grounds I decided to to ask him if he was still using it. "a..a..ano..are you...u...u...using this spot to t..t..train"

Man the stuttering again I thought. I was suprised by the sudden movement by his head I jumped. I do not know what I did but the boy started to run.

I should apoligize I thought. I ran after him and grabbed his arm. The strange boy looked at me and I stared to blush."I..I..I am..So..Sorry I...did not...mean to...desturb y...you" I spoke.

This time the boy speaks.

I see sadness in his eyes. I wonder why sadness was thier and the lonleness in his eyes. "It's ok ano I was wondering why are you not scared of me?" His quetione confuesd me.

I look up at him with confuesd eyes.

I thought for a while and finally answerwed witch really suprised him and I did not stutter this time "I have no reasd no reason to be scared of you...by the way my name is Hyuga Hinata what about you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gaara's POV

I see her think for a while. Her next reply took me by suprise. " I have no reason to be scared of you ...by the way my name is Hyuga Hinata what is yours?"

After I got over my shock I new I have met someone I could trust. I smile for the first time in years and say

"My name is Gaara and I was windering if you would be my friend?" I see her smile back

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata's POV

I saw him smile.I thought that he should smile more offten. "My name is Gaara and I was wondering if you would be my friend

." Gaara nice name I thought. I smile back and reply "Sure." I made another friend I thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gaara's POV

"Sure." I here her say. I finally have my first friend I thought and I am going to protect her with all my might I thought. Now I can actually have a real smile and a real friend

Wel the is the end remeber if their is a certain pair you want tell me. Hoped you enjoyed!PLEASE REMEBER TO COMMENT!!!


	3. SasukexHinata

Well sorry for the really really long wait. I have been making up my missing work for school and all. I am glad about all the reviews i got. So here it is all that you have been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the Naruto characters

In this chapter Hinata does not stutter.

It was a sunny day in Konoha and are little Hyuga Princess was just waking up in a not so good mood. Her father had just scolded her again for not beating her sister. She got up went to her bathroom. She turned on the shower and took off her clothes. Hinata got in. She sighed and let the warm water cascade down her face and body.

_well I guess I can go for a walk. It's not like father will care. Hmm maybe I might see Gaara _Hinata lightended up at this thought.

She dressed really fast. Ran well tripped on her little feet down the stairs. Hinata ran out of the house and decided to take a walk through her favorite spot.

This was her favortie place because her mother had taken her their right before she died. Hinata walked through smelling everything around her. Hinata stopped sudennly when she heard crying. She walkin toward the noise.

She saw a little boy her age. He had black hair and he was wearing a blue t and shorts. Hinata walked towards the noise.

"Why are you crying?" Hinata asked when she saw him.

The boy looked up at Hinata.Black met lavender eyes. " Why would you care? You wouldn't understand" The little boy said

Hinata did not like seeing other people cry. She slowly put a hand on his shoulder. " I care because I don't like seeing people cry.You know,my mom died and because of that my father dosen't love my anymore. He won't even care if I run away. He only care's about the bloodline that I carry. Even though I train hard he doesn't see me improving I might not understand you. But, Please don't cry anymore i hate to see people cry." Hinata took her hand off of him and smiled.

"By the way my name is Hinata."

The little boy was shocked. _Why would she tell me about her lifea and why did she not ask me what happend to me._But, for some reason he felt like he could trust her.

"My name is Sasuke." Sasuke said. His lips slowly forming a smile.

"Sasuke ummI was wondering want to be friends?"Hinata asked her habits coming back poking her fingers.

"Sure " Sasuke replied happliy

_Now I have a new friend_ They both thought at the same time

XXxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked it sorry if my stories are so short oh and in the next chapter Gaara meets Sasuke**


	4. Author's Note

Sorry for not updating after all these years. It's just I have been really side tracked.

Not to mention my dad is always on so I can only get on for about an hour. I know a lot of you are probably mad and hate me for not updating in YEARS.

It's just I lost my touch in writing and I am trying to get myself back on track.

If any of you have tips on writing that can help me please tell me because I have all these ideas I want to write but every time I write them it never sounds good.

So again everyone I am SORRY VERRY SORRY!!! I will try my best to get my touch back again soon. Thank you for your support.

(LOL even my A/N are really short)


End file.
